falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Hoof Re-Education Facility
Shattered Hoof Re-educational Facility was a facility set up during the war to hold and keep political prisoners. The Facilities "guests" were forced to mine gems out of the ground for use in MAS research and tech. Notable Ponies Many ponies were held at the Facility. #The traitors of Shattered Hoof Ridge. Ponies who let Zebras through the lines to assasinate Princess Celestia. #Ponies the MOM took memories from. Ponies who worked at the Facility # Diamond Tiara worked at the Facility and was locked in after the Megaspells caused a power failure. She killed herself to save being eaten by starving prisoners. After the War When Littlepip finds her way to Shattered Hoof, she finds it as the center of a conflict between two groups, one group is a freelance mercenary band known as the Talons led by a Griffin named Gawd operating out of Junction R-7 and the other is slightly more civilized raiders and bandits being led by an ambiguous Mr. Topaz. Seeking to find a more peaceful resolution than a full-scale battle between the two sides, she has Gawd and Deadeyes agree to come together, promising Deadeyes a performance by Velvet Remedy (hearing that she was a direct descendant of Sweetie Belle, who Deadeyes himself is an avid fan of), along with secretly promising both to shoot the other with a sniper rifle above the stage so they'd take control of the deceased's faction themselves. After arriving, Littlepip discovered that Deadeyes rigged the stage Velvet would perform on with Dead man's switch-operated explosives tied to him if he were to die. Littlepip would use S.A.T.S. to pull Velvet Remedy away from the stage after shooting and killing Deadeyes, a firefight broke out when the facility was attacked by unaffiliated Raiders while Littlepip, Calamity, and Velvet Remedy traveled beneath to deal with Deadeyes' boss Mr. Topaz, who turned out to have been a massive dragon that set up the Shattered Hoof forces years ago with the express intent of killing them all and feasting on their corpses. Luring Topaz to the surface, Littlepip tossed grenades into his gullet, while the forces he led through his deceased proxy fired upon him: felling the dragon once and for all. Gawd would take control of Shattered Hoof, leaving Junction R-7 to Littlepip as a gift for her favor. Later on, Shattered Hoof became a new home to the orphaned children of Monterey Jack and the new base of Blackwing's Talons, who were recommended to Gawd by Littlepip. Hearing Dj-Pon3 broadcast about the Steel Rangers assault on Stable 2, Gawd sent Blackwing to assist the Stable Dweller in saving her home; along with helping the residents of Stable 2 prepare to make their new home over in Junction R-7 when they move out, serving as their bodyguards in the process. Shattered Hoof would later come under attack by the Pegasi Enclave during Operation Cauterize, however unlike the massacres at Friendship City and Canterlot, Gawd's Talons were able to drive off the airbound Pegasus forces easily, limiting casualties in the process. After the Day of Sunshine and Rainbows, Shattered Hoof became part of the New Canterlot Republic. Category:Locations